Talk:Wombat Typhoon
Help Anyone who's a Baja fan, can you help me? Go on Youtube and type in 'Baja 1000 Trophy Truck 2011' and I think its the first video, skip to somewhere around 1:56 and there is a buggy that has a light pod EXACTLY like the Wombat Typhoon. Can you tell me what that buggy is? I really wanna know! Thanks :) Sammyrock0087 18:11, August 22, 2012 (UTC) What's up with American rally hate Sammy? By the way the buggy at 1:56 is a empty frame. 17:16, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't hate American rally, I like Ken Block, but I just didn't agree with what that guy said. And about 5 years ago I watched this rally show on extreme sports and it was in America, they were all slow as hell, and then Colin McRae (Scottish) came and blitzed them all, seriously he finished about 30 seconds in front. Oh, thats not the buggy I meant, I meant at 1:49, the one thats driving along, notice the front end is identical to the Wombat Typhoon. Sammyrock0087 14:24, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Colin McRae, who rolled his Scooby and still made it to the finish, loosing out on the X Games gold by a matter of seconds? 'Nuff said. I still like the American drivers, Pastrana rules, Block's a showman, Foust is someone I want to hate but I can't, and Andrew Comrie-Picard is just an all-round awesome guy. Chuck1551 (talk) 20:41, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Completely agreed. R.I.P Colin, you were an amazing rally driver and an awesome guy. You will always be in our hearts beating Carlos Sainz and rolling that Martini Ford Focus! Colin McRae, 5 August 1968-15 September 2007, you will always be missed <3 Sammyrock0087 10:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) You guys don't know anything, Ken Block is the best. He has skills that none of those wannabes have. Tanner Foust is alright though. 01:36, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Er, really? On that viewpoint you know nothing. Ken Block has skill, he just doesn't have the skill to compete at international level like WRC. That's why he currently is doing pretty poorly in Global Rallycross and why he has yet to win a WRC stage. Still like him, though. Oh, and Tanner is the better driver, no doubt. It's just that his series of branded video games makes him out to be a driving god, when in reality he's pretty average. Chuck1551 (talk) 15:03, September 7, 2012 (UTC) And how can three-times WRC champ McRae be described as a "wannabe"? My argument confirmed. Fail. Chuck1551 (talk) 15:04, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Chuck, I'm pretty sure you just fell for the oldest troll in the book. 15:41, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Pah. I needed to let it out. Chuck1551 (talk) 16:16, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I dunno if he is trolling, he could just be another American (No offence Dune) that doesn't know jack sh*t about rallying Sammyrock0087 (talk) 10:01, September 23, 2012 (UTC) http://www.gearheadhaven.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/04/buggy1.jpg Boom. A tad smaller though. 16:02, November 10, 2012 (UTC) No, not Boom. Thats a Meyers Manx Buggy, which this does NOT resemble at all. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 20:06, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I was talking about the paint scheme and the covering numbskull lol. 22:19, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Is Chase Buggy appears only in Motorstorm: Apocalypse in Mash's prologue (On the middle of police lights is writed: Follow Me) 08:23, October 24, 2014 (UTC)